


【苏美】请和没用的我谈恋爱！

by mukurokc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 一个梗源于标题的双向暗恋的故事（





	【苏美】请和没用的我谈恋爱！

**Author's Note:**

> 撸否点梗  
> 现代AU  
> 双向暗恋有  
> 直球毛熊可能有  
> 男友力毛熊大概没有（你  
> 借请与废柴的我谈恋爱梗

西伯利亚最近迎来了一股暖流。

Gaby第一次发现这股不对劲的暖风吹过的时候正用一个极其狂霸酷炫的姿势穿着超短裙把脚翘在餐桌上读报纸——里藏着的小说。（Come on她至少会读书，哪里像他那个不读书不读报不读空气的三不读搭档，他甚至连他们的任务资料都懒得详细看，更不用说写任务报告了，这些文件上的活全是交给她的，可恶）

 

 

那明明是一阵暖风，却让Gaby无缘无故打了个冷颤。她搓了搓手上的鸡皮疙瘩，惊奇的发现那个暖风制造机正是她木讷的搭档。西伯利亚的冰原不合时宜的在冬天迎来了暖流，Gaby拖着自己的椅子躲过了头顶上因为融雪化冰掉落下来的冰锥，呃，她想象中的，踹了一脚Illya。

 

然后Illya对她露出了一个……曲折离奇的表情。她实在是不知道怎么形容，她通常只见到这头大棕熊捕食和冬眠时候的表情，现在这个春暖花开的样子算是什么？熊的面部肌肉组织也能构成这个造型？

 

“你恋爱了。”

“是的。”

“是谁？是哪个女人？”

 

刚才那两个句末能点上句号的句子让Gaby充满了不可思议，同时也有点不甘——她曾经也是接受过棕熊告白的女人。虽然是她提出的分手但她还是不开心，倒不是说她还对Illya有什么感情，要是那样组织也不会让他们继续做搭档，她就是身为战士的血蠢蠢欲动，想知道哪个人能和她相提并论。

“不，不是个女人。是我在伪装身份工作时见到的酒店经理”

……看来这位选手的求生欲很强。

 

“我以为你们俄国人对这方面…你知道”

她一直以为Illya也是个见到同性恋会想把他们钉在十字架上烧的人。她是说，天哪这都已经是二十一世纪了。

“我不知道，我以前是直的。但是他…不一样”

Illya皱着眉思考了一下，然后不知想起了什么，又露出了一个甜蜜的表情。

JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST

Illya无视了Gaby僵硬的表情继续说

 

“他很聪明，甚至是狡猾的。面对女人油嘴滑舌的样子让人很不爽，对我随意还喜欢抬杠的态度更让人不爽，所以我故意在修水管的时候把水喷了他一身——他抹头发的样子还挺性感的。他本来已经去换衣服了，但是后来酒店突然发生了爆炸”

Illya在自己的衣服上抹了下汗，继续手上的组装工作。

他仰头向后方的床上看了一眼，确定被五花大绑的房子主人还在昏迷，才继续话头

“你知道，只是个小型爆炸而已，我自己制造的就不知道多少起了。但是他竟然回来了，原来整齐的发型全都散了，衣服的扣子也扣错了，拉着我往外跑。可能是因为在地下怕我迷路吧，也可能只是因为他当时和我最近所以最先来找我了。他最后在大堂里确定每一个客人都出来了才撤离，当时我就……怎么说呢，对他轻浮的外表和意外踏实的一面有些意外？这就是你经常说的那个，反差萌吧”

 

 

眼前这个说个不停的面带春风的男人是谁？Illya终于被敌对组织抓住了吗？这是戴着他的面具的替身对不对？

Gaby从刚才起就没闭上过的嘴张的更大了，她差点就要上手去摸摸Illya的脸是不是面具了。

 

“后来我又遇见他一次。在任务结束后。当时他好像被几个人缠着，刚解决了他们从酒吧的小巷里出来。我穿着西装，有点担心被他认出来，不过他只是很疲惫的看了我一眼，拍了拍我的胸口说‘nice suits’便离开了。我觉得自己好像又发现了他新的一面……这东西，完全，打不开！”

 

“嗯承认吧你不是开锁的料，让手巧的人来……”

Gaby推开Illya，自己接过了开锁工具。一开始只是Illya逞强试图自己开锁她便在一旁看戏来着，结果因为他的恋爱事件震惊的她差点忘了任务。

“……这才是二月份”

“嗯？”

Gaby突然的嘟囔让Illya不明所以

“不，我只是担心你会不会已经把今年份的话都说完了。我从来不知道你可以一次性说那么多话，看来恋爱使人改变”

 

 

“所以，你和他在工作中日久生情了”

Gaby咬了一口冰淇淋，焦糖味的，味道不错。

“呃，或许是我单方面的在追求他。他工作的酒店和他家正好都在我伪装身份的负责片区里，对他来说我可能只是个工作麻利的水管工，毕竟他家的水管老是堵”

Illya的冰淇淋是原味的，Gaby盯着看了好几眼，最后还是忍住了问他要一口的冲动。

“你向Waverly申报过他的事了吗？”

“还没有。我们还没确定呢。但是我想他会同意的，毕竟我需要一个cover，一个有家庭的人会更让人放松警惕”

“Hm，倒也是。目标进了一家中餐馆”

“我们也跟上”

“抱歉先生小姐，我们的餐厅不允许外带的食物入内”

“哦，抱歉……该死这太冰了我的头好痛”

他们两口吞下了甜筒，被冰的原地小跳。

 

 

“曼联对阿森纳”

Illya开了一瓶啤酒，看了一眼酒吧上方的电视直播。

“你喜欢足球？”

Gaby有些惊讶。

“不，不过我告诉他我喜欢足球，高中的时候还是足球队队长”

“你是吗？”

“怎么可能，我那个时候一心想成为科学家，长大后我对足球也是一窍不通。但是他喜欢，所以我就去恶补了一堆知识，每次在他面前假装很熟的样子，还好没有被拆穿过，然后不知道什么时候起就有了足球队队长这个设定”

耿直的男人叹了口气，灌了一大口啤酒

“其实我只是想追他而已，但又不知道他是直是弯，要是贸贸然吓到他怎么办……怎么了？”

Gaby的表情有些不自在

“他是黑发绿眼大背头身材健壮屁股下巴来着对吧？”

“是的——能不用屁股下巴这个词吗？”

“别管那个了可怜人，我建议你立刻回头看看，我有一种十分不详的预感”

“什么？”

Illya没有任何心里建树的回头了。

 

他口中那个追求对象正一脸阴晴不定的站在他身后。

 

“冷静大个子！我们现在在任务中，想想你的任务！”

Gaby拼了老命才没让Illya立刻追出去。

 

西伯利亚几十年一遇的暖流啊，这么快就离去了。

 

“往好处想，他就住在附近，这是你第一次巧遇他已经很不可思议了”

Gaby同情的拍拍Illya的肩，嘴上说的安慰倒是带着一丝谜样的幸灾乐祸。

“自那之后我再也没有见过他”

Illya像一具尸体一样平躺在沙发上面如死灰。

“不是每一天水管都会爆炸的，他可能只是最近经费短缺叫不起水管工了”

“我应该去他家找他”

“他可能会报警”

“然后告诉他我喜欢他”

“在他撞破你骗他的场景之后？”

“就这样，我现在就去”

“你在听我说话吗？”

Gaby对Illya的固执己见有了新的一层认识，她用嘴拔开一瓶酒的盖子灌了一口伏特加。

 

 

“因为你一直在打击我。你不希望我和他在一起”

Illya已经动作极快的披上了外套，他站在门口看着Gaby。

“我是为了你好……唉，伙计，等到明天吧，至少等到明天，现在太晚了，他说不定真的会报警”

“……好吧”

Illya收回了放在门把上的手回了自己的房间。

Gaby望着他的背影，深深叹了一口气。

 

 

Illya终于遭到了不读资料的报应。

 

他们在任务途中和对手组织遭遇了。

还有别人想要这个目标的小命，看来他确实惹了不少人。

这不是很常见，但对于超级特工来说也不应该算是十分特别的一天，除了那个拿枪指着他头的人看上去格外眼熟以外。

 

“……我们需要聊聊”

相比起他的咬牙切齿，对面的人什么也没说，只是撇了撇嘴继续拿枪指着他和他去了一边。

 

“Napoleon……我早就应该怀疑的，这是一个假名！你的身手，你面对爆炸时冷静的态度……”

Illya几乎红了眼睛，他捏紧了拳头死死的瞪着对面的男人，昨天他还想着要去和他告白……

“我那么喜欢你！”

 

面对他的控诉男人只是用没拿枪的那只手掩着嘴咳嗽了一下，他沉默了很久，最后只说出了一句话

 

“我从来没喜欢过足球”

 

“……什么？”

Illya不明白，他说这个干什么。

“我告诉你我喜欢足球，因为我以为你喜欢。”

Solo低着头看着自己的鞋尖。

“在酒店那次之前我就见过你了，当时你穿了一身拜仁的球衣从体育场里出来”

“所以你也开始恶补足球知识？”

Gaby忍不住插嘴道。

“Yep.现在想想那应该是任务，红色的球衣溅上血不容易看出来”

“哦我懂了”

Gaby最快理解了现在的状况

“所以你们是互相暗恋的”

 

“你真的不明白吗？谁家的水管会老是那样堵啊”

Solo小声抱怨。

“哦还有，Napoleon是我的真名。不过只有我妈会那样叫我”

 

Illya少见的在战斗中频频走神，目标被对手组织劫走了。

Gaby觉得这也不能怪他。

 

“伙计，你知道我们现在应该做什么吗？买香槟。你可以开了它庆祝，然后再借酒浇愁。”

 

 

END.


End file.
